


valentine's day || phan

by oceannphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceannphan/pseuds/oceannphan





	valentine's day || phan

Dan awoke to the sound of rain pouring outside his window. 

“Fuck” He mutters sitting up in bed checking his phone. 8am.

All he wanted to do was to go back to sleep as he was up ridiculously late scrolling through tumblr, losing more and more faith in humanity. Dan layed down again trying get more of his beloved sleep but just ended up tossing and turning in his bed. 

He checks his phone once again but only fifteen minutes had past but this time, being more awake he notices the date that underlined the time. “Wednesday, 14 February” it read. Valentine’s Day. Dan smiled remembering the plans he made for the elder boy that was contently sleeping next to him before remembering the rain. 

“Of course it had to fucking rain today” Dan whispers in annoyance as he hops out of bed putting his new slippers on that he recently fell in love with. 

He heads into the kitchen pulling out the fancy treacle marmalade he had hid in the back of the cupboard from Phil. Phil seemed to have some sort a major interest in fancy flavours on toast that Dan didn’t quite understand. 

As Dan goes to put the two pieces of bread in the toaster he gets startled by an unexpected thunder making him knock his hand into the toaster accidentally hitting the dial for temperature without realizing. 

“Shit!” Dan exclaims, shaking his hand in pain whilst pushing the toaster lever down. 

As Dan tries to find a nice plate to present the toast on, the smoke alarm sounds echoing throughout the apartment. Dan panics (not at the disco) looking over at the smoking toaster. He frantically tries to fix everything and make the alarm shut up when a drowsy Phil enters the room. 

“W-what are you doing?” Phil asks still half asleep. 

“I was trying to make you breakfast, sorry didn’t mean to wake you.” Dan says now attempting to get the hot toast out of the toaster, 

“Let me help” Phil says walking over to the cutlery draw pulling out a fork.

“Phil what are you doing? You don’t put a fork in the toaster” Dan says while slightly laughing. 

“Oh yeah forgot about that” Phil replies laughing twice as much as Dan.

After about five minutes of fumbling around with hot toast trying to get it out of the toaster with no forks or burnt fingers they end up getting the two burnt bits of toast onto a plate.

“Well that was a bit of a flop” Dan says slightly embarrassed by the fact he messed up toast. 

“Well at least you didn’t burn the house down” Phil says before yawning instantly making Dan feel bad again for waking him up. 

Phil sensing the fact that Dan is upset, he walks over to him wrapping his arms around the boy resting his head on Dan’s shoulder. Dan returns the hug, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist embracing in his warmth. 

“It’s okay” Phil whispers into Dan’s ear comfortingly. 

They pull apart and Dan fakes a smile not wanting to ruin the day for Phil by being upset. 

The two boys end up getting a bowl of cereal each, eating it together on couch. Phil goes to lay down on Dan’s shoulder, choking on his cereal as he does so. Dan drops his head laughing as the elder boy sits up coughing up cereal.

“You okay?” Dan asks in between laughter. 

“No!” Phil exclaims in between coughs. 

The two boys recover making eye contact before Dan leans in kissing Phil gently on the forehead. 

“I’m so lucky to have you” Phil says looking up at the younger boy making Dan blush. 

Dan just smiles in return before getting up. 

“I should get ready now” Dan says decently fast before walking out of the room quickly. 

He opens his dresser draw to find an assortment of black clothes set out in piles. He selects a baggy long sleeved black and white top and some black jeans to go with it. It wasn’t anything too special but it would do. He selects a basic pair of converse for the shoes before putting the whole outfit on. 

He walks out of his bathroom to see a handsome Phil straightening his hair in front of the full-length mirror that lay on the other side of the room. 

Dan walks over to him, going to sit down whilst the other boy straightens his hair. Dan being spatially unaware knocks the other boy’s hand with his knee causing him to burn himself.

“Shit” the elder boy exclaims.

“Fuck sorry” Dan says leaving the room to find ice the boy. 

He re-enters the room holding some frozen peas since they didn’t own anything better.

“This is all I could find, sorry” Dan says while laughing awkwardly

He places the cold item on Phil’s burnt hand looking into his deep blue eyes feeling guilty. Why’d he have to fuck this up?

The elder boy leans in connecting his lips with Dan’s. 

“Thanks Howell” Phil smirks looking up at him.

The two sit there for a while leaning on each other, aiding Phil’s burn. 

“I think it’s better now” Phil says removing Dan’s hand that was holding the frozen peas. 

The two boys walk out their apartment braving the rain that fell outside. They run across the road grasping each others hand, Dan running in front of Phil to the awaiting Uber and hopping in as quickly as possible. 

“Amusement park please” Dan says looking over to see Phil’s reaction. 

“Good pick” He replies smiling back at Dan.

Dan smiles knowing he’s done something right, something to the precious boy happy. 

After about a thirty minute drive they arrive in front of two big gates that mark the entrance to the park. They walks up to the gate only to find a giant sign sitting on the gates reading “Closed due to extreme weather conditions” 

“Great, just great” Dan mutters under his breath. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay” Phil starts grabbing both of the younger boy’s hands. “There’s a cafe over there let’s just go there” He finishes. 

The two slowly start to walk over to the cafe that sits across from the amusement park. It looked quite nice with some vintage charm as well as a big black banner reading “Mon amour” outside of it. It seemed perfect.

They push the door open triggering a little bell that sat on the top of it. 

“Hello can I help you?” A waiter asks bouncing up to them happily obviously excited to have some customers today. 

“A table for two please” Dan says forcing himself to smile not wanted to ruin the day with his bad mood. 

“Take your pick, you’re our first customers of the day” She says steeping to the side, letting the two boys past.

They walk over to a small table that sat in the corner next to a window with a view of rainy London. The two open their menus and look through the rows of food choices trying to pick. 

Once the decisions had been made they signal for the waiter to come over to take their order.

“I’ll have a cream cheese bagel with a caramel milkshake please” Dan asks politely. 

“I’ll have the fresh scones with jam and cream and a cappuccino please” Phil asks just as politely looking up smiling at the waiter. 

After about fifteen minutes the same happy waiter as before brings out a tray containing both meals and drinks. 

“Here you go, kind sirs” she says placing the items on the table in front of them. 

They thank the waiter and start indulging in their meals taking small sips from their drinks every now and then. 

“Well this is nice” Dan says breaking the silence that lay between them.

“Yeah it is” Phil says smiling back at them. 

They both finish their meals and clean up their stuff putting it on a pile on their plates. They walk up the front counter together holding hands. 

“It’ll be 25 pounds” the lady serving them says.

Phil goes to pull out his wallet but Dan pushes his hand away from it. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay” Dan says reaching inside his jean pocket searching for his wallet. 

He continues to tap his pants trying to find his wallet.

“Shit” Dan mutters under his breath. 

Phil seeing that Dan doesn’t have his wallet pulls out his wallet, handing some cash over to the person. 

Overwhelmed with the feeling of sadness and guilt for ruining what was meant to be such a ‘special’ day. All he wanted was to give the person he cared for the most the day he deserved, one where he could just relax and enjoy it but of course Dan had to fuck it up.

“Sorry for fucking this up” Dan says quietly looking down at Phil before turning and running out the restaurant. 

“Dan!” Phil yells as he watches the younger boy run out the cafe. 

“Keep the change” He says turning to the person before turning and running after the boy. 

Dan keeps running until he can feels his legs burning with pain. He leans up against the nearest building letting his body sink down towards the ground. He sits there for a while staring off into the distance feeling the warm tears slide down his face. 

“Dan, Dan!” Phil yells running around the corner his eyes searching trying to find the boy. 

He looks down to see Dan sitting there crying. He walks over to him sitting down next to him wrapping his long arm around Dan’s shoulders. 

“What’s wrong?” Phil asks looking up at Dan.

“I fucked it up, I fucked everything up. This day was meant to be a special day for you and I fucked it up” Dan replies. 

“Well the days not over yet.” Phil says standing up, reaching his hand out for Dan to grab. 

He pulls Dan out into the streets twirling him around until they are both in a fit of laughter. The two make eye contact, slowly leaning in towards each other feeling their soft lips meet making their bodies fill with happiness. 

They pull away feeling the rain drops fall down their face, dripping of their hair. 

“I love you Dan Howell” Phil starts smiling at the other boy. 

“And I couldn’t be more lucky to have found someone like you, someone who would do all this for me.” He finished.

“I love you too, Phil Lester”.

And with that the two wrap their arms around each other starting on their way home. 

They enter their house to find it exactly how they left it, burnt toast on the kitchen bench, unwashed dishes on the sink and frozen peas on the couch. 

“Sit down, i’ll get you a towel, Howell” Phil says giggling at his own joke. 

He re-enters the room with two towels in hand. He wraps one around himself the other around the handsome boy next to him. They snuggle up closely on the couch turning the TV on, watch the most sappy things they can find and laughing at them until they eventually fall asleep cuddling together on the couch. 

 

a/n sorry this is v bad!! im currently just posting old stuff that was either on wattpad or just in my files


End file.
